Birthday Bash
by Anne Cay
Summary: Second in a series, follows events of previous story Big Brother. Martha does not feel a connection to the new little girl in the family as the rest do, Clark runs into trouble while babysitting his new sister and a secret looms over their happiness with
1. Chapter 1

SMALLVILLE – BIRTHDAY BASH

Martha arrived home to find Jonathan and Alexandra sitting at the kitchen table. Pointing to some papers Jonathan said, "So, which rule applies here?"

Alexandra hesitated before she pointed to a spot on the paper. "No…" Jonathan said.

She immediately pointed to another place. "That's right," Jonathan said, "And that's because of the ending on the word." He put some more papers in front of her and said, "I want you to fill in these and that will be all for today."

He stood up and gave Martha a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't want to disturb you," Martha said. She looked at Alexandra and said, "Hi, honey." Alexandra looked up at her and then turned her attention back to her work.

"How is the learning process going?" Martha said.

"So, so," Jonathan said.

"Are you sure you want to keep this up?" Martha said.

"We had this conversation," Jonathan said, "We agreed we would teach her at home."

"But you're doing all the teaching," Martha said, "Plus you have so much work on the farm."

"Martha, it's all working out fine," Jonathan said, "She helps me on the farm and I help her with her lessons. Sometimes I can teach and work at the same time."

"Good," Martha said, turning to look out the window.

"Alexandra, why don't you finish that up in your room," Jonathan said, "I'll check it later." She picked up her things and went upstairs.

"Martha," Jonathan said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Martha said.

"Don't tell me nothing," Jonathan said, "I can see you're upset."

"I'm fine," Martha said.

"No, you're not," Jonathan said, "Did something happen at work today?"

"No, work was fine," Martha said.

"Then what is it?" Jonathan said.

"Never mind," Martha said, "You will just tell me I'm being ridiculous."

"Martha…" Jonathan persisted.

"It's just…it's Alexandra," Martha said.

"You're not having second thoughts about us adopting her," Jonathan said.

"No, of course not," Martha said, "I just don't feel like I have a place in her life."

"Martha, how can you say that?" Jonathan said, "You're her mother now."

"What does that matter?" Martha said, "She doesn't seem to notice."

"I'm not sure I understand," Jonathan said.

"She spends all day on the farm with you, everyday," Martha said, "She helps you work, you teach her school lessons, if you need to go anywhere you take her with you. I can see how she responds so well to you."

"Honey, she responds to you too," Jonathan said.

"Not the same way," Martha said, "It's not just her reaction to you, but I see it with Clark too. If she needs anything and you're not here she goes to Clark, not me. He's not only become her big brother but her new best friend and I'm…."

"You're her mother," Jonathan said, "She loves you, just as much as the rest of us."

"Jonathan, didn't you see it when I came home?" Martha said, "She barely acknowledged me."

"She was concentrating on her schoolwork," Jonathan said.

"When you come home, she runs up and gives you a big hug," Martha said, tying not to cry, "I never get that."

"Martha," Jonathan said, hugging her, "I think you're making more of this than it is."

"You think I'm being paranoid," Martha said.

"No, of course not," Jonathan said, "You're right, when you say you haven't had as much time with her as Clark or I have. Next weekend, why don't you plan to spend a day with her? I'm sure you'd both really enjoy that."

"You think so?" Martha said.

"Yes, I do," Jonathan said, "Take her to the park, go shopping, get your hair done, whatever you want. Then that will give me a chance to catch up with Clark."

"Maybe you're right we, just need to spend some time together," Martha said, "I'm sorry, I'm just being over emotional."

"No, you're just being a new mother," Jonathan smiled.

The next day, as Clark got up from the breakfast table he said, "It's getting late." He proceeded to walk away, but Martha said, "Clark?"

He looked at her and she gestured towards his dishes, still sitting on the table. "Oh, sorry," Clark said, picking them up, "I wasn't thinking, I just need to get going."

"Clark?" Jonathan said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to Pete's," Clark said, "We're going to hang out and then watch the game this evening."

"Not today," Jonathan said.

"What do you mean not today?" Clark said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jonathan said.

"I've done all my chores and I'm all caught up with my homework," Clark said.

"That's good," Jonathan said, "But you still can't go."

"Why not?" Clark said.

"Your mother and I are going out of town this weekend, remember?" Jonathan said.

"I thought the Metropolis convention was next weekend," Clark said.

"No, we leave today," Martha said, "We need you to stay and watch your sister."

"You want me to baby-sit all weekend?" Clark said, "You can't do this to me."

"I'm sorry if it's inconvenient for you," Martha said, "But it can't be helped."

"Can't you take her with you?" Clark said.

"No, we can't," Jonathan said, "Unless you want to come to Metropolis and watch her there."

Clark sighed. "I didn't think you'd like that idea," Jonathan said.

"Clark, after all she is your sister," Martha said.

"I know," Clark said, "It's not that I don't want to spend time with her, it's just that Pete and I have been planning this for weeks. We were going to watch the pre-game show and the pre-pre game show. It's the championships, it happens once a year."

"You could always take Alexandra to Pete's with you," Martha said.

"Mom…" Clark said.

"He doesn't like that idea either," Jonathan said, "Why don't you invite Pete over and watch the game here."

"Yeah, great," Clark said.

"I think that means our T.V. doesn't live up to Pete's," Martha said.

"Clark, sometimes we have to make sacrifices," Jonathan said, "The championships aren't everything."

Jonathan and Martha were packing the car, preparing to leave for their trip. Jonathan raised a finger in front of Clark and said, "No parties, I'm serious."

"Would I do that?" Clark said.

"Don't make me answer that," Jonathan said.

"Are you sure you and Alexandra are going to be alright?" Martha said.

"Mom, we'll be fine," Clark laughed, "It's not the first time you've left me alone."

"It's the first time we've left you alone with your sister," Martha said.

"We will manage just fine," Clark said, "She'll barely notice that you're not here."

"Okay, we had better get going," Jonathan said, "Clark, I want you to make sure she does those math problems I left her. As for you, remember what I said."

"There's plenty of food to make yourselves something," Martha said, "No pizza."

"No pizza, no parties," Clark said, "Are we allowed to have any fun?" He smiled.

"No," Jonathan said, "Now, Clark…"

"Dad, I've got everything under control," Clark said, "Go and have a good trip. Don't worry about us."

"Alright," Jonathan said, "Alexandra you listen to Clark. He's in charge while we're gone." He kissed her on the forehead.

"The number where you can reach us is by the phone," Martha said, "What have I forgotten?"

"To get in the car," Clark said.

"You two behave yourselves," Martha said, "Be nice to each other and…"  
"Martha, it's going to be time to come back before we even get there," Jonathan said.

"Alright," Martha said. She hugged Alexandra and then Clark, "We will be home tomorrow evening," she said, before she got in the car.

As they drove away Jonathan said, "He didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Maybe he didn't," Martha said, "But I have to wonder if she will even notice I'm gone."

Clark and Alexandra watched them drive away. Once they were out of sight, Clark turned to Alexandra and said, "It's party time."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark put some food in the oven saying, "We'll just keep it warm Pete gets here." There was a knock at the door and Clark said, "That must be him."

He opened the door and was surprised to see who he did. "Lex," Clark said.

"Hello, Clark," Lex said.

"What brings you out here?" Clark said.

"Actually, I'm here about your sister," Lex said.

"Please don't tell me there's a problem with the adoption," Clark said, "My Dad won't like it if…"

"Clark, calm down," Lex said, "I had papers drawn up concerning Alexandra's medical history, past schooling and her birth certificate. Your father was expecting these."

"Oh, thanks," Clark said, "It's not that I don't like seeing you but you could have mailed these and saved yourself a trip."

"I like to make sure important things like this get where they're supposed to be," Lex said, "For my peace of mind." Looking around he said, "I take it your parents aren't here right now."

"No, they've gone to Metropolis for the weekend," Clark said.

"For the convention," Lex said.

"Yes, I thought you would have gone too," Clark said.

"I've been to so many of those, I know exactly what's going on there," Lex said, "I sent somebody else." Looking at Alexandra, Lex said, "Clark, do you think it would be alright if I talked to her?"

"Sure," Clark said, "Alexandra, you remember Lex." She nodded.

"Hi," Lex said, "I do like that outfit, it's really nice." Pointing to the papers in front of her, he said, "Can I see what you're working on?"

"She's finishing up some homework," Clark said.

"She's been going to school?" Lex said.

"No, my Dad's been teaching her here at home," Clark said.

"That's very admirable of him but it must make it difficult for him to get his own work done," Lex said.

"He manages," Clark said.

"How is she doing, living here?" Lex said.

"She's great," Clark said, "It's like she's always been a member of our family."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lex said.

Clark was looking over the birth certificate and said, "Jane Doe is filled in under her mother's name and the name for a father has been left blank."

"Things are the way they need to be," Lex said.

"Do you know who her parents are?" Clark said.

"That's not really relevant information," Lex said.

"Not relevant?" Clark said, "We're talking about her biological parents. Are they still living?"

"Her father is," Lex said.

"But not her mother?" Clark said.

"I really don't know, Clark," Lex said.

"Is it you?" Clark said, "Are you her father?"

"We've had this conversation," Lex said.

"But you never answered me," Clark said.

"Clark, is your oven supposed to be on fire like that?" Lex said, pointing to the rising smoke.

"Oh, no," Clark said, rushing over to it. He opened the door and was about to reach inside when Lex said, "Clark!" He was holding out oven mitts to him.

"Oh, thanks," Clark said, taking out burned food.

"You weren't actually going to reach in there with your bare hands, were you?" Lex said.

"I guess I panicked and I wasn't thinking," Clark said.

"No wonder it burned, you've got the oven turned up at full power," Lex said.

"I didn't put it that high," Clark said.

They both looked at Alexandra. "Did you do that?" Clark said.

Her silence told them both that she had. "You shouldn't play with something like an oven," Lex said, switching it off.

"I'm sure she'll remember that next time," Clark said, "Well, we can't eat this now." He looked at Alexandra and said, "Pizza?" She smiled.

The front door of the house opened as Pete knocked on the door. "What's going on in here?" he said, waving his hand at the smoke, "An indoor barbecue?"

"Just making dinner," Clark said, gesturing to the burned food.

"None for me thanks," Pete said.

"Hello, Pete," Lex said.

"Hi," Pete said. Spying Alexandra, Pete said, "Hey, short stuff, how's it going?"

"I was just about to order pizza," Clark said.

"Actually, Clark, since you and your sister are on your own tonight, why don't you come back to the mansion and have dinner there?" Lex said.

"You're inviting us for dinner?" Clark said.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do entertain guests from time to time," Lex said, "Of course your welcome to come too Pete."

"Uh, thanks, but Clark and I had plans to watch the game tonight," Pete said.

"We can watch the game at my home too," Lex said.

"I don't know," Pete said.

"Lex, don't you have that big screen T.V.?" Clark said.

"Big screen?" Pete said, "How big?"

"Lifelike," Clark said.

"I called Chloe and she was going to come over tonight too," Pete said.

"Call her back and tell her to meet us at the mansion," Lex said.

Pete looked at Clark who nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe entered the Luthor mansion, with Lana behind her. "Lana, I appreciate you coming with me," she said, "I really didn't want to come here alone."

"I'm not sure I want to be here," Lana said.

"Why are mansions always so dimly lit?" Chloe said.

"Where do you suppose everybody is?" Lana said.

"I don't know," Chloe said, "Maybe we should go."

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine," Lana said.

"Then why do I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach," Chloe said.

"Hey, you made it," Clark suddenly said, from behind them, causing both girls to jump.

"Clark, don't do that," Chloe said.

"Sorry," Clark laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you. Lana, I didn't know you were coming."  
"Chloe invited me," Lana said.

"Well, good the more the merrier," Lex said, entering the room, "It's nice to see you ladies."

"Thank you," Lana said.

"This is quite a place you have," Chloe said, "I've never been here before."

"Then you'll have to remind me to give you the tour," Lex said.

"Yeah, it should only take a couple of days," Clark said.

"Where's Pete?" Chloe said.

"He's in the dining room with Alexandra," Clark said.

"Oh, the little sister I haven't met yet," Lana said.

"I haven't met her either," Chloe said.

"Let's go in the dining room and introduce you," Lex said.

"Alex, I don't feel right about being here," Pete said, to her as he paced the Luthor dining room, "This place gives me the creeps. Clark says if I relax I might enjoy myself, but I don't know. I've got some sort of bad feeling. If my parents knew I was here they would have a fit. Your brother, thinks Lex is just trying to be nice, but we're talking about the Luthors…."

"Pete," Clark said, entering the room, "If I can hear, Lex might be able to as well. Maybe you could keep your voice down."

"It's alright, Clark," Lex said, coming back into the room, "I understand why Pete may feel uncomfortable. Of course there's no need. Perhaps tonight I can change your perception of me."

"Is that your sister?" Chloe said.

"It is," Clark smiled. Alexandra became frightened when she saw two people she didn't know. She grabbed Clark's arm and a glass vase fell to the ground from the table. "That's great," Lex sighed.

"Alex, it's okay," Clark whispered, bending down to her, "Don't do that. Lana and Chloe are my friends, you don't have to be afraid."

"Lex, I'm sorry, that looked like a lovely vase," Lana said.

"Yes, it was," Clark said.

"But _how _did it fall?" Chloe said.

"Here she is, you wanted to meet her," Clark said, with Alexandra still clinging to his arm. "She's really shy," Clark said.

"That's okay," Lana smiled at her, "I used to be really shy too. I'm Lana, I am really happy to meet you and Clark did not tell me how pretty you are."

"Hi," Chloe said to her.

"Alex, this is Chloe," Clark said.

"It is so nice to meet you," Chloe said, "I can finally put a face to the little sister Clark's always talking about." Looking at Clark, Chloe smiled and said, "Clark, she really is adorable."

"Did you hear that?" Clark said, to Alexandra, "Chloe thinks you're really something."

As they all sat around a large dining room table, Lana said, "Lex, it was really nice of you to invite us, like this."

"What's the occasion anyway?" Chloe said.

"There isn't a special reason," Lex said, "I just wanted to have a friendly dinner."

"This is delicious," Pete said, enjoying his food.

"Yeah," Clark agreed, "What do you call it?"

"It's meatloaf," Lex said.

"No," Pete said, "I've had meatloaf before. This is much better."

"I'm glad you like it," Lex said, "Although I'm not sure Alexandra feels the same way."

She was hardly touching her food. "Aren't you hungry?" Clark said to her.

"I don't think she's too fond of what she has on her plate," Lana said.

"I'll have the cook bring out something else," Lex said.

"No," Clark said, "She has to learn to eat what she's given." Bending over to Alexandra he said, "Please at least try."

A butler entered the room and passed around filled wine glasses. "Oh, I uh…" Pete started, "I don't think we should…"  
"Don't worry," Lex said, "I'm sure it will be to your liking."

"It's not that I'm not grateful," Pete said, "I just…"

"Pete, I'm sure it will be okay," Clark said.

"Yeah, it's just one glass, right?" Chloe said.

"But.." Pete said.

"I think you should try it," Lex said.

"Clark, your sister even has one," Pete said.

Clark took a sip and then said, "Oh, Pete you have to try this."

"I can't," Pete said, "If I go home and my parents find out I had this, they will flip."

"What do your parents have against Gingerale?" Chloe said, after taking a sip.

"What?" Pete said.

"It's Gingerale Pete," Clark said.

"I wouldn't serve liquor to minors," Lex said.

"I would hope not," Lex's father said entering the room, "A dinner party and I wasn't invited?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lex said, "I thought you were going to the convention in Metropolis."

"I went," Lionel said, "But now I'm back. I have more pressing things to attend to."

"What a shame you can't stay," Lex dryly said.

When Alexandra saw Lionel, she slipped out of her chair and stood as close as she could to Clark, grabbing his hand.

"What is it?" Clark said, "It's okay, it's only Lex's Dad."

"We've met," Lionel said.

"You have?" Clark said.

"Before she came to the farm, I had her here for a few days," Lex said.

"A few days?" Lionel said, "It was more like…"  
"It was a few days," Lex said.

Lionel paused before he said, "Of course. I do believe she's grown since I last saw her." As he took a step towards her, she pressed herself closer to Clark, increasing her hold on his hand.

"Alex, it's alright," Clark said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Dad, perhaps it would be best if you leave," Lex said.

"You never told me you were going to have a birthday party," Lionel said, "I thought you were not in to celebrating."

"Lex it's your birthday?" Clark smiled, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it's not that big of a deal," Lex said.

"You never really did want to celebrate much when you were younger," Lionel said, "I recall a few parties, but they never lasted very long. Until the one year you invited this girl – that time you wanted to celebrate. If I recall correctly I found the two of you…"

"Thank you for the touching walk down memory lane," Lex said, "However, we are tying to enjoy our dinner."

"Lex, could I see you privately for a moment?" Lionel said.

Sighing, Lex stood up, "Excuse me, I won't be long." Following his father out, Lex said, "What is so pressing? I have guests."

Laughing, Lionel said, "Guests? Lex, what you have is a room full of high school students."

"Do you always have to classify people?" Lex said, "They happen to be my friends."

"You have nothing in common with any of them," Lionel said, "If I had known you wanted to celebrate, I could have arranged something a little more…"

"More what?" Lex said.

"Grown-up," Lionel said.

"I have to get back in there," Lex said.

"If you would rather spend the evening with a bunch of teenagers," Lionel said, "I would have bought you a gift, but I see you got yourself one."

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Lex said.

"You understand," Lionel said, "What is she doing back here?"

"Alexandra, came with Clark and she is having dinner with us," Lex said.

"Lex this is not good," Lionel said, "You got rid of that girl, and now you're continuing to have a relationship with her?"

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that about her again," Lex said, "She's important to me."

"That's just my point," Lionel said, "She belongs to another family, she shouldn't be important to you. You shouldn't be having anything to do with her. No good can come from this. I gave you a viable option of what you could do for her, but you decided to give her to the Kents. Why you did that I'll never understand."

"You want to know why I did that?" Lex said, "To keep her away from you."

"Are you implying that I would hurt her," Lionel said.

"You already have," Lex said.

"I have never laid a finger on any child, especially not that girl," Lionel said.

"There are other ways to hurt people," Lex said, "You know very well what she saw and how she hasn't spoken a word since."

"I think you're forgetting what she did to me," Lionel said.

"Dad, that was an accident and you know it was," Lex said.

"There are no accidents Lex," Lionel said.

"I know you never cared much for her," Lex said, "That doesn't mean I can't."

"Son, you have to stop this," Lionel said, "Leave well enough alone. It's not good for you."

"I'll decide what's best for me," Lex said, "Now excuse me I need to get back to my dinner guests."

As Lex walked away, Lionel said, to himself, "I know you'll decide what's best for you, but perhaps I should be the one who decides what's best for this family. All of us."


	4. Chapter 4

"When you said, big screen you weren't kidding!" Pete said, marveling at Lex's T.V. screen.

"I read about these, but I never saw a flat screen before," Chloe said.

"It's going to be really cool to see the game on here," Clark said.

Noticing Alexandra didn't seem too happy, Lana said, "Clark?"

"Yeah?" Clark said.

"Is your sister okay?" Lana said, "She seems like she's not feeling well or something."

Bending down in front of Alexandra, Clark said, felt her forehead and said, "She doesn't feel warm. Are you not feeling well?"

"Maybe she wants to go home," Lana said, "She might feel better with your parents."

"They're not home," Clark said, "They went to Metropolis for the weekend." Then he realized, "Is that what's wrong? You're missing them? They'll be home tomorrow and they will be so happy to see you."

"I have a room upstairs that has a lot of games, toys and activities she might like," Lex said, "Perhaps she just wants to have a little fun."

"I can take her up there for a little while," Clark said.

"Clark, you don't want to miss this," Pete said, pointing to the screen.

"Clark, why don't you let me take her," Lana said.

"No, I don't want to make you do that," Clark said.

"It's okay, I want to," Lana said.

"You're going to miss the game," Chloe said.

"I'm not really into sports on T.V." Lana said, "She'll be alright with me. We'll have lots of fun."

"If you're sure," Clark said.

"Positive," Lana said.

"Alex, do you want to spend time with Lana?" Clark said. She slowly nodded.

"Okay," he said, standing up, "Thanks."

"I'll just show you where the room is and then come right back," Lex said, "I want detailed notes on everything I miss."

After they had been upstairs for awhile, Lana and Alexandra were walking along a hallway. "I hate to say it," Lana said, "But I think we're a little lost."

Alexandra took Lana by the hand and led her along the hallway, until she came to a door. She opened it and went inside. Following her, Lana saw a bedroom that looked like it was set up for a child. "Lex said, you stayed here for a few days," Lana said, "Was this your room?"  
Alexandra reached under the mattress and pulled out a small stuffed teddy bear.

"I don't know if you're allowed to take that," Lana said, "I think we should ask first. Come on, let's go."  
She turned to leave and cried out when she walked into Lionel. "Oh, Mr. Luthor," she said.

"Lana, dear, I didn't mean to startle you," Lionel said.

"I didn't realize anyone else was up here," Lana said.

"That's quite alright," Lionel said, "I heard someone talking and wanted to find out who it was."

"Lex, said it was alright if we were here," Lana said.

"Of course it's alright," Lionel said, "But I was under the impression that there is some big game going on."

"I wasn't interested," Lana said.

"Well, you two have fun," Lionel said, "I going to return to my work."

Lana nodded. After he left she said, "Come on, Alexandra, let's go back downstairs with the others." She turned but Alexandra wasn't there. "Alexandra?" Lana said, "Where are you? Alexandra?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it, go!" Pete yelled at the screen, "Run!"

"Run faster!" Chloe said.

"Nobody can run faster than that," Lex said.

"You'd be surprised," Pete said. Clark shoved him.

"He's going to score!" Chloe said.

"Yes, run!" Pete said, getting to his feet, "Go..go!"

They were all cheering and then let out a collective groan. "How could he miss that?" Pete said.

"That was the worst play I've ever seen," Chloe said.

"I thought he was going to make it," Clark said.

"Clark?" Lana said, from behind them.

"Hey," Clark said, "Did you guys have fun?"

"Clark, I have to tell you something," Lana said.

"Where's Alex?" Clark said.

"I don't know," Lana said, "I can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Clark said, getting to his feet.

"I turned my back for a second and she was gone," Lana said, "I've looked everywhere for her."

"Oh, no," Clark said, "We have to find her."

"I'm sure she's here somewhere," Lex said, picking up the phone.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lana said, "I don't know where she could have gone."

With the game forgotten, Pete said, "Let's start looking." Chloe followed him out of the room.

Putting the phone down, Lex said, "I've got someone searching on every floor."

"I hope she's okay," Clark said.

"She'll be fine, Clark," Lex said, "She knows her way around the mansion."

"I thought you said, she stayed here for only a few days," Clark said, "How could she know her way around?"

"We are not going to accomplish anything standing here arguing," Lex said, "Let's split up and look."

After a search, Clark and Lana met up with Lex. "Did you find her?" Clark said.

"No," Lex said, "No one has seen her anywhere."

"Where could she have gone?" Clark said.

Pete and Chloe rushed up to them. "Any luck?" Clark said.

"There's no sign of her," Pete said.

"I found this outside," Chloe said, holding out the teddy bear, "Is this hers?"

"No," Clark said.

"She was holding on to that upstairs," Lana said.

"And you found it outside," Clark said, "Oh no, she left."

"Clark she can't have gone far," Lex said.

"But why would she leave?" Pete said, "Where would she go?"

"Well, if you were a ten year old girl where would you go?" Chloe said.

"Home," Clark said, rushing to the door.

"Clark, at least let me drive you," Lex called after him, but he was gone.

Lionel was sitting in the back of his limousine as it drove along the road. Looking beside him, he said, "You really don't have to be afraid of me."

Alexandra was sitting, holding her arms close to herself, trying not to cry.

"Things are going to change," Lionel said, "I know you'll find it hard living somewhere else, after getting so comfortable with the Kent family, but I think you'll adjust just fine. It'll take some getting used to, but in time I think you'll find out that I'm not the monster you think I am. You might even get to like me, think of _me_ as your father, instead of Jonathan Kent. That man means well, but he can't give you everything that I can. And if it's a big brother you're after, Lex can be better for you than Clark Kent." That made Alexandra cry.

"Now, stop that," Lionel said, "You're going to have a better life now. Lex will take a little convincing, but he will come around. I know he likes having you around, that much I am sure of. Yes, everything will work out for us, as a family."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark opened the door of his house and stopped in his tracks when he saw his parents.

"Clark, where have you been?" Jonathan asked.

"What are you two doing home?" Clark said.

"We decided to come home early, your mother was having one of her headaches," Jonathan said.

"Mom are you alright?" Clark said.

"I'm fine," Martha said, "Clark where is your sister?"

"Well, she's uh…" Clark started, not knowing how to tell them.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan said, "Is she alright?"

"I don't know," Clark said, "I can't find her."

"What?" Martha said, "What do you mean you can't find her."

"She's missing?" Jonathan said, "For how long?"

"A couple of hours," Clark said.

"A couple of hours!" Martha said, "We have to find her!"

"She can't have gone far," Jonathan said.

"I've looked everywhere," Clark said, "I don't know where she could be."

"Keep looking," Jonathan said, following Martha out the door.

"Dad," Clark said, "I'm sorry."

"Son, we're going to find her," Jonathan said. Clark nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alexandra!" Jonathan and Martha were calling her.

"Clark," Jonathan said, "Where was the last place you saw her?"

"It wasn't here," Clark said, "We weren't home."

"You took her to Pete's?" Jonathan said.

"No," Clark said.

"Clark, where was she?" Martha said.

"Please don't freak out," Clark said, "We were at Lex's."

"What?" Jonathan said, "Why were you there?"

"He invited us for dinner," Clark said.

"Just like that?" Jonathan said.

"It's a long story," Clark said.

"Tell it to me," Jonathan said, "Because if Lex has hurt your sister…"

"Dad, that's not what happened," Clark said.

A car pulled up and Chloe, Pete and Lana got out. "Did you find her?" Lana said.

"No," Clark said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I'm sorry," Lana said, "I feel so bad. It's all my fault."

"Why would you say that?" Martha said.

"I was supposed to be watching her," Lana said, "I told Clark I would."

"And what were you doing?" Jonathan said, to Clark.

"Watching the game," Clark said, sheepishly.

"The game…" Jonathan said.

"You were supposed to be watching your sister," Martha said, "We trusted that you would."

"I'm sorry," Clark said, "But Lana said, she would and I thought it would be okay."

"Don't put this off on Lana," Jonathan said, "You were responsible for her. I thought you could handle that, clearly I was wrong."

"Dad, I said, I was sorry," Clark said.

"Well, you're going to be sorry alright if we don't find her," Jonathan said. As he and Martha headed for the truck, Martha said, "Someone should stay here incase she comes home."

"Chloe and I will stay," Pete offered, "She knows me."

"I want to help them look," Chloe said.

"I think maybe you and I can do some brainstorming as to where she might be," Pete said.

As Jonathan and Martha drove away Lana went up to Clark and said, "We'll find her."

"My Dad has never spoken to me that way before," Clark said.

"He's just worried," Lana said, "I'm sure he didn't mean it. Why don't you let me help you look."

"Okay," Clark said, "Pete, you'll call me if she comes home?"

"Absolutely," Pete said.

As Clark and Lana walked away, Chloe said, "Why did you do that? Make me stay here?"

"Because I thought between the two of us we might be able to figure out where she might be," Pete said.

"How are we supposed to do that," Chloe said, "By just standing around?"

"Hey, if you want to go and look go ahead," Pete said, "Don't take your jealously out on me."

"I'm not jealous," Chloe said, "I just want to help."

"Well, I'm staying here incase she comes home," Pete said, "Are you waiting with me or not?" Pete walked into the house without waiting for an answer. Chloe paused before giving a frustrated sigh and followed him in.


	6. Chapter 6

Lionel's limousine continued to drive through the streets of Smallville. Alexandra was looking down at the floor trying to think of how she could get away. "I'm not going to hurt you," Lionel said, "You do know that, don't you?"  
Suddenly the car jumped and came to a halt. The driver got out of the car and rolling down his window, Lionel said, "Why have we stopped?"

"Sir, I'm afraid we have a flat tire," the driver said.

Lionel opened the door and saw the tire for himself. "Well, isn't that just perfect. How on earth did that happen?"

"I don't know sir," the driver said, "I'll get the spare and fix it." The driver went to the trunk and returned moments later without the tire.

"Where is the spare?" Lionel said.

"Sir, I'm afraid the spare is flat as well," the driver said.

"I beg your pardon?" Lionel said.

"I don't understand it," the driver said, "I always make sure the spare is alright."

"Well, we can't just stand here," Lionel said.

"I'll call for service," the driver said.

"Yes, you do that," Lionel said. Looking at the flat tire he shook his head, but then realized what must have happened. He looked in the car and said, "Alexandra, come out here."

She exited that car and taking a hold of her arm, he pointed to the tire and said, "You did that, didn't you?" He put her in front of the tire and said, "Fix it."

She stood with her arms folded and refused. "Sir?" the driver said, "I'm afraid the phone isn't working either."

"Honestly," Lionel sighed, reaching for his cell phone. Taking it out of his pocket, Lionel noticed that the face was broken. Trying to turn it on, he did not get any reception. He shook it and tried again. "This isn't going to do us any good," he said.

"I'll have to walk up the road to the nearest service station," the driver said.

"Very well," Lionel said, "I suppose we will wait."

The driver started up the road and Lionel focused his attention back on Alexandra. "Did you not hear what I said?" Lionel said, "Fix the tire."

Alexandra still refused and then the front tire blew. "Stop that!" Lionel said, "I can see you need to learn some manners."

Alexandra turned around and kicked Lionel's leg, before she ran. Bending over from the pain in his leg, Lionel noticed Alexandra was running. "Don't you run from me, young lady!" he yelled.

Alexandra stopped and looked back at him. Limping towards her Lionel said, "You are going to be sorry you did that. What you need is some discipline. I'm going to teach you how to behave."

She backed up a few steps at a time as Lionel came closer. Stopping at the edge of the road, Lionel said, "Come here."

She continued to back away. "Come here and do as your told," Lionel said.

Alexandra turned and began to run again. Lionel ran after her when his shoes slipped on gravel near the side of the road. Losing his balance he fell down the side of the embankment.

Alexandra stopped when she heard him cry out. She walked back and looked down the embankment. He looked up at her and said, "Alexandra, darling please help me. I can't move my leg."

She thought for a moment but knew she could not pull him to safety on her own. As she walked away and disappeared from sight, Lionel said, "No, wait….don't leave me down here!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Walking through the trees, Jonathan and Martha continued to call out to Alexandra. Martha stopped and said, "Jonathan, it's going to be dark soon. What if we can't find her?"

"We will," Jonathan said, "She's here somewhere."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex!" Clark called, "I can't imagine where she would have gone."

"Maybe she's found her way home, by now," Lana said.

"No, Pete would have called me," Clark said.

"Then we will keep looking until we find her," Lana said.

"I don't know where else to look," Clark said, "If anything happens to her it's all my fault."

"Clark, it's nobody's fault," Lana said, "Unfortunately kids run off all the time."

"Yeah and do you know how many of them are found?" Clark said, "Hardly any. We can't lose her, not now."

"She really has become part of your family," Lana said.

"It's like she's always been my sister," Clark said.

"She's really lucky to have a big brother like you, who cares so much," Lana said.

"Except that I let her take off," Clark said.

"Stop beating yourself up about this," Lana said, "If anybody's to blame it's me."

"No," Clark said, "I'm the one who was responsible for her."

"I offered to watch her," Lana said, "That's when she got lost."

"Lana, I don't blame you," Clark said, "You didn't do anything wrong. You never do."

Lana paused before she said, "You didn't do anything wrong either."

"My Dad, doesn't share your feelings," Clark said, "I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life for this."

Clark noticed Lana was rubbing her arms and taking off his jacket he said, "Here, it's getting chilly out here."

"No, Clark, that's okay," Lana said.

Putting it on her, Clark said, "Take it."

"But now you'll be cold," Lana said.

"I'll be fine," Clark said.

"Okay," Lana said, "Thanks."

Clark's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he anxiously said, as he answered.

"Clark…" Pete said.

"Pete, did she come home?" Clark said.

"No," Pete said, "But, I thought of something, that might help you find her."

"What?" Clark said.

"Remember a couple a months ago, you and I were walking along the bridge with Alexandra and how fascinated she was by the water?" Pete said.

"You think she went there?" Clark said.

"It's a possibility," Pete said.

"I just hope she didn't hurt herself," Clark said.

"Clark, if anybody can find her, you can," Pete said.

"Thanks, I'll check it out," Clark said and hung up the phone.

"Does Pete know where she might be?" Lana said.

"We need to go to the bridge," Clark said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra was walking through the forest. She had been trying to follow a short cut home, but instead had become lost. She kept trying to find some familiar sights, but she didn't recognize anything. It was getting dark and she was getting scared and very tired. Eventually, she sat on the ground against a tree and putting her head in her arms she cried.

"Martha, I think we had better head back to the truck," Jonathan said, "We've covered as much ground as we're going to here."

"I suppose," Martha said, starting to follow him, but then she stopped.

"Martha, what is it?" Jonathan said.

Putting her hand up she said, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Jonathan said.

Not answering him, Martha started to walk in the other direction. "Martha, what?" Jonathan said, following her.

She began to walk faster through the trees and then she ran. "Martha!" Jonathan called, "Martha, wait!" He went after her.

She stopped running and then she saw her. "Alexandra!" Martha called, rushing towards her. Alexandra looked up when she heard her mother's voice. She immediately stood up and ran towards her. Jonathan stopped running when he saw Martha, take Alexandra in her arms. "Thank goodness," he said, to himself as he rushed to them. "Are you alright?" Martha said. Alexandra nodded and hugged her again.

"Alexandra?" Jonathan said. He knelt down in front of her. "Is she okay?" he said.

"She seems to be," Martha said, "Just scared, I think."

Jonathan hugged her. "Don't ever wander off like that again. Martha how did you know we would find her here?"

"I don't know," Martha said, "It was like she was calling to me."

"Except you're the only one who heard anything," Jonathan said.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Martha smiled, "We've found her and she's safe now."

It was then that Alexandra remembered, Lionel. She took Martha's hand and tried to get her to follow her. "Honey, we need to go the other way to get home." Alexandra tugged, urgently.

"She's trying to tell us something," Jonathan said, "I think she wants us to follow her."


	8. Chapter 8

Clark and Lana ran up to the bridge. "Clark, look," Lana said, pointing to the limousine with the flat tires. "How do you suppose that got here?" she said.

"I don't know," Clark said, looking over one side of the bridge. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"Yes, I do," Lana said.

"Where?" Clark anxiously said, scanning the ground.

Taking Clark's arm and turning him around, she said, "There." Clark saw Alexandra, leading Martha and Jonathan down the road. "Thank goodness," Clark said, taking a few steps towards them. When she saw Clark, Alexandra broke away from Martha's hand and ran up him, hugging him. "Where have you been?" Clark said, "I was so worried about you."

"That's the million dollar question," Jonathan said.

"Where did you find her?" Clark said.

"Your mother found her," Jonathan said, "In the woods." Then seeing the limousine Jonathan said, "What happened here?"

"I don't know," Clark said, "We found it like this when we got here."

"What made you come to the bridge?" Martha said.

"Just a hunch," Clark said.

They all suddenly heard a faint, "Help…"

As they walked towards the other side of the bridge, they heard Lionel call, "Is anyone there?"

Martha gasped as she looked over the edge. "Lionel?" Jonathan called.

Looking up towards them, Lionel said, "It's about time. Please help me, I think my leg is broken."

"How on earth…?" Jonathan said.

"Please…I have a fair amount of pain," Lionel said.

"I can reach down and grab him," Clark said.

"No," Jonathan said, "There's no where for you to hold onto and you'll end up falling."

"Jonathan, maybe you could reach for him and Clark could pull you both up," Martha said.

"I can do that," Clark said.

"Alright," Jonathan sighed, "Even if it is Lionel Luthor, I can't leave a man down there." Clark gave Lana his cell phone and said, "Call an ambulance."

Jonathan had to get down on his stomach, while Clark held his legs. "Lionel, reach for my hand," Jonathan said.

Lionel stretched his arm out, but couldn't get a hold of Jonathan's hand. "Clark, I need to go a bit farther!" Jonathan called back. Jonathan inched closer to Lionel until they were able to grasp hands.

"Okay, I've got him!" Jonathan said. He held onto Lionel's hand tightly as Clark pulled them both to safety. Lionel lay at the side of the road, where Jonathan and Clark were catching their breath.

"I have questions," Lex said, surveying the scene he had just arrived to.

"Lex," Clark said, looking up from where he was sitting, "We found her."

"I can see that," Lex said, looking at Alexandra, who was standing close to Martha, "At least she's safe now." Turning to face his father, Lex said, "Dad, are you alright?"

"Oh, you did notice I don't look well," Lionel said.

Standing up, Jonathan said, "He broke his leg when he fell over the edge."

"The edge of the bridge?" Lex said.

The ambulance arrived and as the paramedics put Lionel on a stretcher, Lex said, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I'm glad you found your daughter safe and sound."

"This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't at your place to start with," Jonathan said.

"Dad, that's not fair," Clark said.

"I only invited the two of them to dinner," Lex said, "It's unfortunate the evening turned out the way it did. If you feel I had anything to do with it, I apologize."

"You gave her to us," Jonathan said, "So, just stay away from her."

"Dad, Lex was just trying to…" Clark started.

"Clark, we're going home," Jonathan said, "Either you're coming with us or you're not." He started to walk away.

"Lex, I'm sorry," Clark said.

"It's alright Clark," Lex said, "Go on home and be with your family. I'm glad your sister's alright."

"Thanks," Clark said, turning to catch up to his father.

Lex walked towards the ambulance and said, "Well, Dad are you going to survive?"

"It will take more than a broken leg to stop me," Lionel said.

"I know," Lex said, "You seem to have had quite an evening. Just how did you fall?"

"I got a flat tire and when I got out I wasn't watching where I was going and I slipped," Lionel said.

"Dad, you don't have a flat tire," Lex said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lionel said, "I know what happened. I saw the flat tire."

"That's interesting," Lex said, "Because all of your tires are fully inflated."

"That's impossible," Lionel said.

"Not really," Lex said, "Was Alexandra with you?"

"Of course not," Lionel said, "That child has been missing all evening."

"How did you know that?" Lex said, "I couldn't find you to let you know."

Lionel was silent and leaning in to him, Lex said, "If you ever take that girl again, I will turn you in to the police for kidnapping myself."

Lionel's stretcher was lifted into the ambulance as Lex got into his car and drove away.

Back at the Kent farm, Martha was sitting on the couch, while Alexandra cuddled up to her. Smiling Jonathan said, "It looks like you're bonding concerns were for nothing. She hasn't left your side since we found her."

"I know," Martha said, "But it's okay. I like sitting with her like this. Thank heavens we found her when we did."

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused," Clark said.

"Son, it wasn't all your fault," Jonathan said, "And I know I said, some pretty harsh things to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean things to sound the way they did. As worried as I was about your sister, I still love you."

"I have to admit, I was worried," Clark said, "You've never spoken to me that way before."

"And I shouldn't have," Jonathan said, "I will try not to do it again."

"I'll try not to give you a reason to," Clark said, "But I really am sorry."

"I know you are," Jonathan said, "Two weeks."

"What?" Clark said.

"That's how long you're grounded," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan is that necessary?" Martha said.

"No, Mom it's okay," Clark said, "I was irresponsible."

"I'm glad you realize that," Jonathan said, "You and Alexandra will have lots of time to think about what you both did."

"You're grounding her too?" Clark said, "What for?"

"For wandering off," Jonathan said, "She has to realize that she can't do that."

"Well you're going to have to explain that to her tomorrow," Martha said, seeing that Alexandra had fallen asleep.

"I'll take her upstairs," Jonathan said, picking her up. There was a knock at the door and Jonathan answered it. "Lana," he said, when he saw her.

"Hi, Mr. Kent," she said. Seeing Alexandra asleep on his shoulder she said, "I see all the excitement wore her out."

"Yes, it did," Jonathan said, "Come on in. If you'll excuse me I need to take her up to bed," Jonathan said.

"Lana," Clark said, "I'm surprised to see you."

"Hi," Lana said, "Mrs. Kent I hope it's not too late for me to stop by."

"No, of course not," Martha said, "I want to thank you for all your help today."

"I still feel kind of responsible," Lana said.

"Nonsense," Martha said, "I don't want you to feel bad about this. None of us blame you." Lana smiled and Martha said, "I think I'm going to go and tuck Alexandra in."

"So, your sister's okay," Lana said.

"Yeah, she's fine," Clark said, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I came to return your jacket," Lana said, holding it out to him.

"Oh, thanks," Clark said, "But you didn't have to come all the way out here for that. You could have just given it to me in school tomorrow."

"I could have," Lana said, "I wanted to make sure your sister was really okay. Plus, I was worried about you."

"You were?" Clark said.

"Yes, you were really upset earlier after the blowup with your father," Lana said.

"We made peace," Clark said, "Then he grounded me."

"He only did that because he loves you," Lana said.

"I know," Clark said, "Listen, I was going to take Alexandra out for some ice cream. Do you want to come with us?"

"You just got through telling me you're grounded," Lana said.

"I meant when my parents set us free," Clark said.

"I appreciate the offer Clark, but I don't want to interrupt your time with your sister," Lana said.

"You wouldn't be," Clark said, "Besides I think she likes you."

"She does?" Lana said.

"Yeah," Clark said, "How could she not." He had said it before he could stop himself.

Lana smiled and said, "If you're sure it's alright with her, then I would like to join you."

Jonathan and Martha came downstairs and Lana said, "I should probably go."

"Lana, you don't have to leave on our account," Jonathan said, "And I know Martha already thanked you for your help, but I would like to say thanks as well."

"I'm glad I could help," Lana said.

"You did," Clark said.

"This time I should really go," Lana said.

"Dad, I know I'm grounded," Clark said, "But could I walk Lana home? It's late."

"Oh, no Clark that's okay," Lana said, "I'll be fine."

"Actually, Lana it's probably a good idea if Clark does walk you home," Jonathan said, "Clark, you just promise me you'll come right back."

"As fast as I can," Clark said. He gave his parents a smile as he followed Lana out the door. Lana surprised Clark by slipping her hand in his as they walked.

Watching them go, Martha said, "He certainly is smitten with her."

"I know how he feels," Jonathan said, "I'm pretty smitten myself."  
"With Lana?" Martha teased.

"No," Jonathan smiled, "I prefer my wife." He leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
